harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"G-Good morning." *"H-Hello." *"G-Good evening." *"You look good today." *"You look...cheerful these days." *"I... Umm... Yes...?" *"Making clothes is my job, but it's also my hobby. I get carried away and lose track of time." *'After you create a rainbow:' "I stopped looking down when I walk ever since I started looking for rainbows." *"H-Happy birthday. You have my best wishes." *'Flea Market day:' "We sell clothes at the Flea Market. Personally, I like old clothes..." *'You're engaged:' "....Congratulations on your engagement." *'Your child is an infant:' "It can be hard to raise a child, but I'm sure you can do it." *'Your child starts to crawl: '"So the baby.... is already crawling?I'm glad the baby's doing well." *'Your child starts talking:' "Child started talking? That's wonderful." *'Your child grows up:' "Memories of your child stay with you forever. Please make child's childhood a happy one." *"Anissa and Dr. Jin got married. It was a wonderful wedding." *"Renee and Toby got married. It was a wonderful wedding." *"Phoebe and Calvin got married. They both looked so happy." *"How is married life? Let's see... Hmm.. He's very kind to me." *'The Mother Tree grows: '"The silkworms have become very active... and happy... It's so strange. I wonder what happened." 'Seasonal' *'Spring:' "It's another new year. I hope... the year is kind to everyone." *'Summer: ' **"I tire easily on hot days." **"I have a lot of trouble sleeping when the nights are warm. I hope it gets cooler soon." **"It's getting hotter. Watering the crops and flowers every day is even more tiring." *'Fall:' "Soon we'll be feeling the cold Winter winds. I like Winter. It's nice to sit in a nice, toasty room." *'Winter:' "I love walking through the snowy scenery. I like the sound of my footsteps crunching in the snow." *'Winter:' "It's getting very cold now. Please be careful not to catch a cold." 'Weather' *'Sunny:' "The weather is nice today." *"The weather today is....nice." *'Cloudy: '"I like slightly cloudy days like this." *'During a storm:' "This storm is a little scary. Please don't go too far away." *'Typhoon:' "Typhoons are a little too rainy. Even for me." *'Snowy: ' **"I love walking through the snowy scenery. I like the sound of my footsteps crunching in the snow." **"I like snow. If there's not too much, I go out for a walk." *'At the end of the year:' "Have you finished cleaning? It's the end of the year, so it's important to give your house a good cleaning." *'Beginning of a new year:' "It's another year. I hope we... stay friends." 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "What should I do...? I've never received something so nice... Thank you." *'Liked:' "Why thank you. I really like it." *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much." *'Disliked:' "Umm... I don't like this very much... I'm sorry." *'Hated:' "I-I'm sorry. I really don't like this..." *'Multiple Gifts:' ".....Thank you, I couldn't accept another gift today." *'Liked Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present...? I really love it. It's... like a dream." *'Loved Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present... But why? T-Thank you! I really like it. It's... like a dream." 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "Um... hello." *'1 Heart:' "If you have questions about clothes... please ask Grandma or Luna..." *'2 Hearts:' "Oh, um... We grow flax seeds to make our own yarn." *'3 Hearts': "I... can't do anything... I'm not much of a talker, so... I'm no fun to be around..." *'4 Hearts:' "I was bullied by someone when I was small. And... I ended up like this... I'm such a wallflower." *'5 Hearts:' "Luna might say hurtful things, but she's really kind at heart. She's cute, smart, and a good talker... I envy her sometimes." *'6 Hearts:' "Um... I'm glad we saw each other today." *'6 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I love to make clothes. I wish I was as good as Grandma... Then I could help out more." *'7 Hearts:' "I... I sometimes think of wearing more colorful clothes. But I just don't feel like myself in bright colors." *'7 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I want to study sewing more so I can make different kinds of clothes. Doing the designs... is fun." *'8 Hearts:' "I wish I had more confidence in myself. Especially when I'm around you..." *'8 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I love making clothes for children. They're tiny and very, very cute. I wanted to give a set to Luna when she was a child..." *'9 Hearts:' "Right now... I wish I could say how I feel... But I can't..." *'10 Hearts:' "Whether it is next year, the year after that, or ten years from now... I will always love you, Honey. I hope you feel the same way about me." *'9 Hearts (Female/Married):' "There's someone I can't stop thinking about... I don't really understand how I feel about him. I want to spend more time with this person, but I'm worried that we have opposite personalities..." *'10 Hearts (Female/Married):' "Before, I was scared to fall in love. I was just afraid of losing myself, I guess... But I'm not afraid of love anymore." 'Marriage Lines' *'While engaged:' "I hope it'll be sunny for the wedding." *"Um, Honey... I packed a lunch for you. Have a nice day." *"We're...married, I-I still can't believe it..." *"You look well today. I'm glad." *"Get some rest, okay?" *"I want to protect our life together and our precious family, Honey. I'll protect it with all my might." *'When Pregnant:' "S-So we'll have... another family member." *'Having a newborn:' "I still have a lot of worries, but I feel at east with you, Honey." *'Baby starts to crawl:' "I'm glad child is healthy." *'Baby starts to walk:' "I hope our child won't be too quiet..." *'Baby starts talking:' "I hope our child will be talkative. I should be more talkative, I guess." *'Child is grown:' "I love making children's clothes. They grow up so fast, I have to make new ones all the time." *'Firefly Festival:' "Clothes with a firefly pattern would really complement the season..." *'Thanksgiving:' "Thank you for everything, Honey. I'm always grateful to you. I hope we'll be together always." *'Starry Night Festival:' "I don't like walking outside at night. Winter nights are especially quiet and lonely... and scary. But I'm not afraid of anything if I'm with you, Honey.” *'Year End:' Thanks for everything this year. I hope next year is as good.” *'Beginning of a new year: '"When I was a child, it was difficult to stay up all night. Anyway, I wish you well this year." *'Summer:' :*"It's getting hotter. Watering the crops and flowers every day is hard work." :*"I keep having sleepless nights. I hope it gets cooler soon." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes